1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver system for the reception of a series of ultrashort pulsed electromagnetic signals, comprising at least one antenna, connection means, at least one sample switch, at least one sample capacitor and an amplifier circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a receiver system is known from the U.S. Pat. No. specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,200. The receiver system described in this patent specification constitutes part of a low-budget radar system in which a radar transmitter, an antenna and the receiver system are implemented as an integrated system, the distance between the antenna and the receiver being practically negligible. For more sophisticated applications it may be advantageous to maintain a certain distance between the receiver and the antenna. In case of ship-mounted applications, the receiver is preferably housed below deck, whereas the antenna naturally requires an elevated position. In this situation, received ultrashort signals would have to be passed, for instance via a cable, from the antenna to the receiver. This is undesirable, because pulse attenuation and pulse widening inevitably occur during this transport, with the added risk of electromagnetic interference.